The present invention relates to hinges, and in particular to a hinged window assembly for vehicles, and the like.
Hinged closures, such as doors, windows, and the like, are used in conjunction with vehicles to vent and/or provide access to the vehicle. These hinge arrangements are widely used for mounting side and rear windows in vans, and typically comprise a stainless steel channel which forms an edge molding about the periphery of a pane of glass, or other closure panel. A pair of hinges are mounted at the top of the window frame, and are attached to the stainless steel molding to pivotally suspend the window in place over the window opening. Weather stripping is positioned between the window and the frame to form a weathertight seal therebetween.
The above described hinge arrangements are generally quite expensive and difficult to install. The hinge fasteners can loosen due to the vibration of the vehicle. Further, these hinged structures detract from the overall appearance of the vehicle, and are often considered asthetically undesirable.